


Маленький народец

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wild Hunt, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как знать, возможно, сказки — это не просто выдумка? Кэтрин рассказывает Нику одну историю, случившуюся с ней в далеком прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький народец

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014.

Они сидели в придорожном кафе. И Ник — правильный, рациональный Ник, для которого и сама идея существования бессмертия оказалась в свое время настоящим потрясением — возмущенно ворчал:

— Что за ерунда? Выглядит — как чертовщина какая-то! Но, уверен, всему есть рациональное объяснение!

Кэтрин помалкивала, смакуя кофе — на удивление, кстати, приличный.

— А ты что думаешь? — обратился Ник к своей спутнице. Та лишь пожала плечами. Впрочем, Нику хватило и этого. Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — Боже, Кэтрин, ты, должно быть, шутишь! На дворе давно уже не дремучее средневековье! Наука ушла достаточно далеко, чтобы объяснять так называемое «сверхъестественное» — обычной физикой.

— И бессмертие тоже? — после небольшой паузы поинтересовалась Кэтрин, избегая смотреть на Ника.

— Не путай, — отмахнулся тот. — Уж не знаю, в чем с этим вашим бессмертием штука — но к мистике оно отношения точно не имеет. Ты, уж извини, — он развел руками, — слишком для этого настоящая.

Кэтрин тихо хмыкнула и подняла взгляд на Ника.

***

… Деревня была обычной. Тихой, спокойной. Почти на самой границе владений сюзерена, который вспоминал об этой части своих земель лишь когда наступала пора собирать налоги.

Кэтрин поселилась здесь недавно — лет пять назад. Она путешествовала — двигалась без особой цели. И, оказавшись в этих краях, просто решила остаться. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что местная травница околела прошлой зимой. Людям нужна была помощь — а Кэтрин могла ее дать.

Люди Кэтрин уважали. Но и — побаивались немного. Возможно, потому, что она была немного сведуща в целительстве. А возможно, она просто так и не стала для них своей. Все же, здесь жили своим миром — особенным, закрытым от остальных, и чужаку войти в него было непросто.

А потом к ней стал приходить Томас — местный кузнец. Спокойный, немногословный, он казался сильным и надежным. Томас был вдовцом, жена его умерла родами той же зимой, что и старушка-травница. Кэтрин он нравился, поэтому она не стала отказывать, когда Томас позвал ее в свой дом хозяйкой.

Жили они хорошо. Томас-кузнец жену не обижал — да и не позволила бы она так с собой обращаться. Напротив, он нет-нет, да и приносил ей что-нибудь в подарок — для души, порадовать. И лишь одно непросто было: прятать и носить меч.

Вот только длилось счастье Кэтрин недолго. Ведь что для бессмертного — несколько лет?

В тот день Томас ушел в лес. Обещал вернуться к вечеру. Да только так и не вернулся. Кэтрин с потемневшим лицом взялась за меч. Не раз и не два она уходила в лес, снова и снова пытаясь найти Томаса — или хотя бы его тело. Тщетно. Как не было и следа того, кто мог бы его убить. А по деревне говорили, что забрал Томаса-кузнеца маленький народец.

***

Больно уж жарким день выдался — вот и сморило Томаса-кузнеца. Аккурат под тем самым деревом, что он рубить вознамерился. Когда же Томас проснулся — на небе давно была луна. А где-то совсем рядом слышались музыка и веселый смех. Интересно стало Томасу, решил он подобраться ближе да посмотреть, что же там творится. Догадывался он, конечно — вот только не видел никогда раньше маленького народца. И поддался искушению.

В лунном свете все было видно словно днем. Феи веселились на небольшой поляне. Плясали — да так ловко, так красиво, что Томас аж засмотрелся. А вот музыкантов было не видать. Может, и не врали сказки, может, и впрямь волшебной музыка была.

А феи плясали и плясали! Одну мелодию сменила другая — и феи собрались в хоровод. Они закружились, быстро приближаясь к тому самому месту, где затаился Томас. И он не выдержал — испугался, что его заметят, подался назад... И под ним отчетливо хрустнула ветка!

В тот же миг феи застыли — словно деревянные фигурки у деревенских детей. Ни крылышко не дрогнет, ни складка на платье не шевельнется... А затем феи бросились к нему, облепили с головы до ног. Схватили, кто за что сумел: кто за одежду, кто за руки, кто за волосы, а кто и вовсе за нос — и потащили в центр поляны. Только там Томаса-кузнеца отпустили. От неожиданности он едва не упал. А когда проморгался (не успел глаза вовремя прикрыть, вот и попала в них пыльца с ярких крылышек), то изумленно замер. Перед ним во всей своей красе, окруженная шикарной свитой, на цветочном троне сидела Королева.

Она была необычайно красива! Золотые волосы были искусно сложены в причудливую корону. Платье было невероятно роскошным, а шлейф и вовсе казался сотканным из лунного света. Маленькая, как и все фейри, королева смотрела на Томаса-кузнеца серьезно и строго. Словно это он был крошкой, которого можно было держать на одной ладони.

Томас невольно почувствовал робость.

— Кто ты и что ты делаешь здесь? — спросила королева. Словно тончайшие колокольчики зазвенели.

— Я — Томас-кузнец, — помявшись, ответил Томас. — Из деревни, что тут рядом.

Голос его звучал не в пример тяжелее — словно удар молота по наковальне.

— Ты подсматривал за нами, Томас-кузнец? — величественно вопросила маленькая королева.

Томас виновато кивнул — да так и не поднял голову, не смея взглянуть на фею.

— Но ты достаточно смел, чтобы признаться в этом, — задумалась королева. — Вот что, Томас-кузнец. В награду и в наказание будешь ты гостем нашим до самого утра! Пляши же, Томас-кузнец!

Фея хлопнула в ладоши — и яркий разноцветный хоровод окружил Томаса. Закружил сначала вокруг него, а потом — и его самого. И Томас плясал! Он уже не чувствовал ног, но выйти из танцевального круга никак не мог. До тех пор, пока его буквально не выдернули за руку. Феи, казалось, и не заметили этого, а Томас...  
Упав на траву, Томас пытался отдышаться. Но лишь когда в глазах перестали мелькать разноцветные пятна, он сумел рассмотреть своего спасителя. На вид ему было лет восемь. Ростом он был, конечно, поменьше Томаса — но уж точно крупнее фей.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал незнакомец. — А ты помоги мне...

Разговор вышел коротким. Только даже за это время поляна успела измениться. Феи уже не танцевали, а чинно рассаживались за невесть откуда взявшимися столами. Позвали и Томаса — да какую честь оказали! Посадили его за стол самой королевы. Не нужна была кузнецу такая честь! Да кто б спросил? Усадили Томаса, начали потчевать. Предлагали разносолы, блюда такие, что лишь к королевскому столу и подносить. И почувствовал Томас-кузнец такой голод, будто не то, что день — год не ел! Руки сами потянулись за яствами да за кубком золотым, узорчатым — брагой сладкой полным. И вот тут-то вспомнил Томас, о чем с незнакомым мальчишкой говорил. Спрятал руки за спину, головой помотал.

Рассердилась тогда маленькая королева.

— Как смеешь ты, — молвила она величественно, — отвергать гостеприимство наше? Али не знаешь, что оскорбление тем смертельное наносишь?

Понурился было Томас-кузнец, да вспомнил тут, что дала ему утром жена краюху хлеба свежего. Приободрился Томас, вспомнив, что боятся феи хлеба, вытащил краюху, разломил пополам.

— Вы меня, — сказал он, — по вашим законам потчуете. А по нашим — должен гость и сам к столу хозяев угощение преподнести.

Притихли феи, запереглядывались. А Томас между тем положил хлеб на стол и предложил:

— Уважьте гостя — разделите с ним трапезу, — сроду не говорил Томас-кузнец таких речей. Вот только при маленькой королеве иначе и не получалось.

Помолчала королева. Встала со своего трона.

— Умен ты, Томас-кузнец, — признала она. — Али подсказал кто? В любом случае, за смелость свою проси награду. Хочешь — золотом, хочешь — каменьями драгоценными.

Поклонился Томас. Знал он, что не честь ему предложена. Сколько раз в сказках говорилось, что ни золото, ни драгоценности фей счастья никому не приносили. Впрочем, и об этом они с мальчишкой незнакомым поговорить успели.

Поблагодарил Томас маленькую королеву и сказал, что ни золота ему не нужно, ни драгоценностей. А самое ценное сокровище для него — жена любимая. В награду же он попросил, чтоб помогли ему топор до дороги донести — мол, спину от плясок ломит.

Усмехнулась королева.

— А топор твой, Томас-кузнец, уж не из хладного ли железа?

Кивнул Томас. Испугался он, что не выйдет ничего, но хлопнула королева в ладоши. И появился перед ней тот самый мальчишка, опустился на одно колено, носом шмыгнул.

— Проводи Томаса-кузнеца, — велела маленькая королева. — Отнеси его топор. Да сразу же и возвращайся.

— Не пойду, — сжавшись, упрямо заявил мальчишка.

Королева нахмурилась. А мальчишка зачастил:

— Он свою просьбу сказал. Не выполнить — нельзя. Топор взять могу только я. Но я это сделаю только за свободу!

Рассердилась маленькая королева, притопнула ножкой. Вот только поделать, кажется, уже ничего не могла — смертельно для фей холодное железо. И невыполнение обещания — тоже смертельно.

Согласилась королева, отпустила мальчишку.

— Дважды ты одержал победу, Томас-кузнец, — признала она. — Так прими же от меня дар. Не тебе — жене твоей. И не бойся, не будет он ей во вред.

Тут же к Томасу подлетели две феи и вручили браслет. До того изящный и ажурный, до того тонкой работы, что Томас против воли залюбовался.

— А теперь — идите, — велела маленькая королева. — Идите — и больше не возвращайтесь!

И Томас пошел. Поклонился напоследок королеве и пошел прочь с поляны. Мальчишка последовал за ним. Он успел стащить со стола оставленный Томасом хлеб и теперь быстро жевал одну часть, одновременно старательно кроша другую. Внезапно мальчишка по-хулигански усмехнулся, развернулся и бросил крошки на поляну, к феям. Послышался визг, перепуганные феи разлетелись в разные стороны.

— Вот так вам, — победно шмыгнул носом мальчишка. И, подхватив с травы, топор Томаса, бодро зашагал вперед.

К тому моменту, как они вышли из леса, уже почти рассвело. На развилке мальчишка вернул Томасу-кузнецу топор и, махнув рукой, сделал шаг в противоположную от деревни сторону.

— Эй, — спохватился Томас. — Как тебя хоть зовут?

— Кори, — остановившись, сказал мальчишка. — Кори Рейнс.

— Тебе есть, куда идти, Кори? — вновь окликнул нового знакомца Томас.

— Не пропаду, — с нарочитой беспечностью отмахнулся Рейнс. — Ты, главное, сам не пропади, Томас-кузнец.

И, более не оглядываясь, Кори зашагал по дороге. Томас покачал головой, но отправился домой — Кэтрин, наверное, уж заждалась.

Деревня показалась гораздо раньше, чем помнил Томас. Еще прошлым утром здесь не было вон тех трех домов, а возле ручья стояла старая хижина (теперь на ее месте была справлена ладная новая мельница).

Томас замер на месте, недоверчиво оглядываясь. Неожиданно он припомнил и еще кое-что. Говорилось ведь в сказках, что проведешь одну ночь с феями — а на самом деле пройдет немало лет. Это что же, испугался Томас, маленькая королева потому обещала, что браслет Кэтрин вреда не причинит? Потому что браслет останется лишь в могилу положить?

Нет, Томас отказывался этому верить. И направился прямиком к собственному дому.

***

Кэтрин сама толком не знала, зачем вернулась. Прошло уже пятьдесят лет со дня исчезновения Томаса. Никаких следов она так и не нашла. Оставалось лишь верить в фей. Надеяться и ждать.

Она приехала сюда как внучка — себя самой и Томаса. Старики качали головой и удивлялись, как же она похожа на бабку. А Кэтрин улыбалась и говорила, что похожа на бабку не только лицом. И готовила старикам снадобья от подагры.

Когда раздался стук в дверь — Кэтрин спокойно открыла. И, охнув, едва не осела на пол. Томас подхватил ее, выдохнул радостно ее имя. А она, отчаянно вдруг перепугавшись, быстро втянула его в дом.

В историю, рассказанную Томасом-кузнецом, поверить было почти невозможно. Вот только, будучи смертным, не стал Томас за эти пятьдесят лет старше ни на год. Да и браслет, который он вручил жене, едва ли могли сотворить человеческие руки. Сложно было Кэтрин принять эту историю. Еще сложнее — рассказать Томасу, сколько лет прошло, пока он плясал с феями. И самым сложным оказалось ответить на вопрос, почему она сама за эти годы ничуть не изменилась.

***

— И? — нетерпеливо поерзал Ник, когда пауза слишком уж затянулась.

Кэтрин, не поднимая взгляда от давно опустевшей чашки, тяжело вздохнула.

— И тогда, — призналась она, — я сказала, что во мне течет кровь фейри. Мы с Томасом обсудили все. И решили, что из деревни стоит уйти. Бежать мы решили ночью. Мне нужно было время, чтобы собраться, а ему — отдохнуть.

Кэтрин снова помолчала. Вывела на столе пальцем какую-то фигуру.

— Мы вышли из дома, но дойти успели лишь до окраины деревни. А потом явилась Дикая Охота.

***

На деревню обрушилась чудовищная какофония звуков. Звук охотничьего рога, крики, лай... Причем лаяли не деревенские собаки — те, поджав хвосты, попрятались по подворотням. Лаяла свора Дикой Охоты.

Кэтрин сунула руку под плащ, нашла рукоять меча. Она не знала, сколько сумеет продержаться, но намеревалась дорого продать свою жизнь. Свою и Томаса — который, впрочем, уверенно взялся за свой топор.  
Дикая Охота кружила над деревней. Не раз и не два призрачные всадники со сворой скалившихся псов проносились мимо Кэтрин и Томаса. Жители деревни у ужасе прятались по домам. А кто оказывался на пути Охоты — буквально сметался. Кэтрин видела, как отлетают в стороны изломанные тела. Хруста ломаемых костей слышно не было, но Кэтрин знала и так: руки, ноги, ребра были выломаны и вывернуты. Всадники Дикой Охоты были полупрозрачными — сквозь них виден был лунный свет. Вот только мечи их разили не хуже настоящих. А то и лучше. Не каждым мечом можно с легкостью рассечь пополам крупного мужчину: не нанести рану, не выпустить кишки на залитую кровью дорогу, а именно разрубить тело на две ровных половины — не сразу осознавших, что явилась смерть, и еще пытавшихся уползти мучительные несколько секунд.

В воздухе пахло кровью и внутренностями. Кэтрин замутило.

Дикая Охота, перебив тех, до кого сумела добраться на улице, начала вламываться в дома.

Но их с Томасом почему-то не трогали. Да и они, застыв от ужаса, не лезли в бой. До тех пор, пока предводитель — а могучий воин с огромным мечом и охотничьим рогом явно был главным — не остановил коня прямо перед Кэтрин. Она выхватила меч, прикрыла собой Томаса — тот попытался было задвинуть ее за себя, но не сумел. А потом призрачный всадник заговорил:

— Мы услышали тебя, сестра. Мы увидели тебя, сестра. Мы приняли тебя, сестра.

Он коротко склонил голову, затем вскинул руку, собирая Охоту, лихо свистнул и помчался прочь.

***

— Из деревни мы, конечно, не ушли. От мечей Дикой Охоты погибло много народу. Но были и раненые. Томаса, по счастью, никто не признал. Моего разговора с предводителем тоже никто не видел. Так что...  
Кэтрин пожала плечами. Ник почесал подбородок.

— Погоди, это что, вот так просто? Назвалась фейри — и явилась Дикая Охота? Перебила половину деревни и признала тебя сестрой?

— Не совсем, — задумалась Кэтрин. — Наверное, дело тут не только в том, что было сказано. Но и в том, когда и где. К тому же... возможно, сыграл свою роль и тот браслет — он как раз все это время был у меня на руке.

Ник с сомнением покачал головой. Убежденным он явно не выглядел.

— Если бы это рассказал кто-то другой...

— Знаю, знаю, — невесело кивнула Кэтрин. Воспоминания явно дались ей нелегко.

Они помолчали. И Ник преувеличено бодро заявил:

— Что ж, может, у клиента и в самом деле какая нечисть завелась. Вот только ничуть не удивлюсь, если все разрешится гораздо проще.


End file.
